Till Death Do Us Part
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Deku was devastated after All Might told him he couldn't become a hero, without his dream, who was him? Yantober. Yandere Midoriya Izuku. One-Sided Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku. Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

Warnings: Yandere Midoriya Izuku, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, Manipulation, Attempt to Suicide.

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part

Everything was pointless now.

Izuku just became a ball in his bed, hidden in the sheets like that would get the shame and sadness away, that maybe in the dark, he would finally disappear, and all would be over. But he is still there, heavy breathing, crying like was no end, and with his heart beating into his chest in pain, a reminder that he was still alive.

And he hates it.

He had always been positive because he had a dream, the idea of becoming a hero, of saving people on his back and smiling to everybody as a reminder that he was there, and that everything would be fine; he did it even without a quirk, without anybody believing in him, not only in a way to stay firm to his values and prove to others that they were wrong. He wishes he was strong enough to be only that.

The principal reason is that he didn't have anything else.

He was a pathetic, hopeless boy who loves heroes, and nothing more. He wasn't strong, he only could get good grades for studying good enough, not athletic, attractive or even funny; it was just his ridiculous self, without friends or people besides her mother-and not even she trust in him to make his dream come true-nothing to hold on except an impossible desire.

And that? That was gone.

It was gone at the moment that All Might, the greatest hero and his inspiration, say to him that become a hero without a quirk would be impossible; those words were repeating over and over again in his mind, while his body didn't move from the roof for hours until it was dark enough. " _It's over. It's over_ " as an echo, that was his thoughts about the subject, while the facts finally took over him to stop trying to cover the sun with the hands.

And with that he decided to come to his room just stay in the bed, realizing that this was life, and doesn't matter how hard you try, you cannot stop reality.

He was a quirkless, useless child who didn't have nothing in this world.

His notes for the future? Garbage, all of them, he would not needed it anyways; all his merchandizing? He really would be so pitiful to conserve those things that were a reminder of his crushed hopes? His mother? He loved her, dearly, but she couldn't be with her forever, she deserved more than a dead weight for a son.

" _What else I have?_ " He took his head out of the mattress for a second, seeing his room with a bitter taste in his mouth; so many things that were just a constant reminder of what had happen…until he got something else. His eyes got wider, looking to a picture of him when he was younger, and at his side, his best friend.

" _Kacchan_ " He thought for himself, getting finally up and almost stumbling with the covers, going quickly to the framework who had been for ages in that wall, even before all the All Might things he holds dearly. He took the photograph in his hands, shaking, while looking and the boys in the picture, both happy, like nothing in the world was wrong.

" _Him…this was before everything, being quirkless, my problems, the bullying. I was happy_ " He pass his fingers over the object, appreciating the small child with freckles that was him before being this pathetic joke. The memories flow over him, more sugarcoated than ever, but it didn't matter, for him, these were joyful thoughts " _We were happy._ "

It was true, Bakugou was still there, wasn't it? He was still around, even if he yells at him, they have each other's numbers -they never had a conversation in the phone, but still-, he blows his stuff, punches him, yet, he still acknowledge him, remembering his nickname and sticking around, like they were children.

He was…like always, wasn't it? Playing around and saying names was something he always did, even when they were children who knew each other since diapers, who trust each other and knew their weakness. Yeah, that was right; they had been a presence in the life of the other from so long he couldn't remember a time when that was not the case; he understood his short-tempered, the fights, and Bakugou knew how despicable and pointless he could be, always pointing it out. However, was still there.

A life without the other…that was an impossible thought.

" _That is it, isn't it?_ " He may had lost his hope, but there was still something for him, something in his life. Kacchan was there, being immovable and strong as always, the things could go like before, right? Being together, even if it was tough or rude, they could motivate the other, he still could get inspiration for him, the most powerful boy he knows.

He saw the photo again, and start hugging it, remembering those times. Remembering his smile, his blond explosive hair, his attractive face; he was still there, he was still present.

He was the only thing he always had, now and forever.

Bakugou just crush his teeth together in anger, while going down stairs to the courtyard of the building, where Deku wanted to meet him. He would told him to go to hell and finish the call, sadly, his mom overhear the conversation and fucking force him to go, otherwise forget about eating that night; because for some reason, the freaking hag wanted that "be like the old times" and saying things like "I'm still friends with Inko, and it would be good if things weren't hella awkward because some asshole I have for son!" yeah, because it didn't matter what he thought about it right? Like always.

Whatever, he would go there, kick his ass to make clear that he should never try to contact him again, and just go. He wasn't in the mood to treat with his bullshit, after that villain…

He would not think about it, not now or ever.

Like he expected, Deku was already there, seeing to other side like an idiot who would waste his damn time; before he could say anything, the quirkless turned his head around, and for some reason, he smiles to him. Something was odd; not only that he was apparently happy to see him-Why? He always wrecks his shit and he would do it again- yet something in the way he looks at him, in his expression, it's like a totally different person.

"Kacchan! I'm glad you are here, I know I could count on you"

"Tch, I'm only here because the old hag force me to! Tell me what the hell you want"

"Oh yeah, I should tell you, you are probably busy" One of his hands go to his nape, like he was shy or some shit like that; oddly enough, he notices he didn't take out the other hand, that was behind him, why? "I just wanted to tell you that you were right."

"Ah?"

"You were right, I cannot become a hero" His smile was still there, but not reach it his eyes, and even like that, he laugh a little "It was ridiculous, right? Me, being a hero without a quirk? Really Funny! I can't believe it took me this time to realize it."

Well, this was fuck up; yeah, the worthless Deku wasn't material to be a hero, it was fucking crystal clear the moment that doctor told him that he would not get a quirk. But this? He cracking as a joke while admitting all these years had been a waste? He may think he was a waste of space, nonetheless, he still knows him enough to be sure that this could not happen out of the blue, something might happen.

"It doesn't matter, the point is that things would be like before!"

"What?"

"Before I was trying to become a hero! It was annoying, wasn't it? But that would not happen anymore! Things would be like in the past, when we were children! Just being the two of us, together!" His smile got bigger, and putting in front of him the hand that was on his nape, like offering to him to take it.

This shit was serious? Really?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Ah?"

"You think it was just like that? Fuck no! We are not friends, it just fucking happens that our moms know each other! That doesn't mean shit!" He yelled to him, almost going to let explosions out of his hands; it was for this? If at least was something less stupid, like forget the homework for tomorrow or some shit like that, but this? Friends? What the fuck he was thinking? It should be clear for how he told him to die today!

"Y-You, you don't want to-"

"No! What the hell Deku! If I knew-" He stopped talking, noticing how he finally got a look of the other hand that was hidden in his back; it was a knife, one so big it was the size of his forearm. He will be threating him with that? He was in a combat position, ready to kick him to the other world, when he sees it: Deku took the knife with both hands, that the blade was against himself, to his body.

He wasn't going to threaten him, he was going to kill-

He ran before thinking on anything, using an explosion with one hand to blow the weapon away, so fast that he jumps into him, knocking him to the ground, Katsuki over him with all his body, holding him in place. He was breathing like in a marathon. Deku turn his head up, seeing him in the eyes; for somebody who almost commit suicide, he smiled at him, with his eyes wet and starting to cry "I knew I was still important to you, Kacchan."

That phrase wakes him up; for the love of fuck, the fucking idiot almost kill himself! What the hell was going on in his head?! First that stupid shit about being friends, now this!? It didn't took too long to let his anger over come him, and punch Deku in the face like the idiot deserve it "Deku! What the actual fuck!? You almost kill yourself!"

"You told me, didn't you?" He was going to smash him again, until those words came out of his mouth. He…the told him to jump from the roof, but wasn't like that! He didn't mean it! He didn't fucking suggest to him to commit suicide! Deku moves his face again, now not only tears, but also have some blood on his lips, his own; he speaks softly "And you punch me again…is okay, I forgive you Kacchan, I will always forgive you."

"Why, you-"

"Because is you" Even knowing of that he was capable, he put a hand in his cheek, kindly, like a beloved one "You had always been there, even if it was tough, you were there Kacchan, you had been a presence in all my life, I don't know what I will do without you."

"That is why I bring the knife" He explained, still soft and looking him at the eyes; those eyes who appear to be more broken than ever "Because If I lost you too…I cannot take that, it would kill me lose you" He pressed more his hand, like he was a lifesaver "You wouldn't let me die, right Kacchan?"

Dammit.

He…Deku was a pebble in his way, in the middle of the path yet not being an actual obstable, just something annoying that was a constant in his life. However, the idea of seeing him, lifeless, in the ground losing blood, because he couldn't be there, being his fault…he couldn't phantom the idea of being his murder, to let him die.

Before he notices, a pair of lips pressed against his own, in a tender kiss; it only lasted a second but was an enough to making him be back to reality. Deku was still smiling, and something in his glare make obvious how important was Bakugou for him.

"Let be me at your side, forever."

And just like that, his soul and destiny, chained to him eternally.

* * *

Fuck I didn't remember the last time I couldn't re-read a work of mine for being scared of trigger something; I finish more or less early, but it took me time to edit it because I didn't want to continue reading.

In retrospective is not bad, like shit, I had written and thought worse, but something about Deku threating Bakugou to kill himself just...off, too much, really too much.

Honestly, I don't know how that situation could hold before something or somebody notice it's not fucking normal, and I don't think Bakugou can tolerate the clinginess of Deku in this state, but again, I really doubt he would let him commit suicide, even if is not his fault, he would feel like that.

This was for threating, and I'm not sure if it counts, or this counts as Yandere, but I will believe it is. Actually, the inspiration for how Deku ended in "love" with Bakugou it was an idea I got for Mirai Nikki/Future Diaries, my first approach to the yanderes; I'm not sure if it was confirmed, yet, I always thought the only reason Yuno fall in love with Yukki, is because it was the only hope she had in this world, the same case here. The threat of suicide? I saw a post about a Yandere! Deku, who used that, so I thought about incorporating it.

But fuck, this was really something. The next one is...cannibal; uff, don't expect me to do something long for that one.

See ya.


End file.
